


she's the crush

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [47]
Category: She's the Man (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 17:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4313556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olivia and the real Sebastian don't last very long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's the crush

Olivia and the real Sebastian don't last very long. She can't stop thinking about the first Sebastian turned Viola, and everything's really weird. It's easier to break up, and with his band performing in real venues, they stay happy enough acquaintances. The only reason she even cares about any of that is Viola, and _that_ is a subject she's been trying to avoid. 

Her crush doesn't fade, and when Viola starts complaining to her about Duke treating her differently now, it takes all her poise not to curse him out or offer herself up in his place. They spend more and more time together, and Viola practically lives in her room. In lab, she watches them go from the it couple to Viola ignoring him and giving Olivia all of her attention. 

It shouldn't make her stomach flip, or her heart race. It shouldn't give her hope. 

(It still does.)


End file.
